


Whose Hobbit Is It Anyway?

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is never a normal day when filming Whose Line Is It Anyway? Take, for example, the time members of the Fellowship of the Ring take over. How will Aisha Tyler improv her way out of this one? Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Hobbit Is It Anyway?

Aisha Tyler is standing in the audience.  
Aisha: Good evening, everybody, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? On tonight’s show, we have the best thing since sliced bread, Wayne Brady; the worst thing since the Shake Weight, Brad Sherwood; the cream of the crop, Colin Mochrie; and Ryan Stiles! Hi, I'm your host, Aisha Tyler. Let’s make some things up!  
She walks over to the desk and sits down.  
Aisha: Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway?, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, just like…  
She looks up at the cast and notices that they are actually Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck, Legolas Greenleaf, and Gimli.  
Aisha: Hey! You guys aren’t our regular cast members!


End file.
